1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly to a computer system with a riser card installed therein.
2. General Background
Increased packaging densities in today's computer assemblies along with increased market demand for lower profile personal computer systems have fostered the use of riser cards for attaching peripheral cards to the computer systems. However, conventional riser cards can only receive peripheral cards at one side thereof. So, in use, after the riser cards and the peripheral cards are assembled in a computer chassis of the computer system, space in the computer chassis at the other side of the riser cards is left unused.
What is needed, therefore, is a riser card capable of receiving peripheral cards at more than one side thereof for efficiently using space in a computer chassis.